Harry Potter y el Rey de los Elfos
by julio nasim
Summary: Harry intenta salvar Hermione por sus locas ideas del P.E.D.D.O.


Harry Potter IV y ½  
  
Harry Potter Y El Rey De Los Elfos  
  
Este libro está Dedicado a todos aquellos Fanáticos de Harry potter que como yo no pueden espera hasta el nuevo libro. Escrito en forma amateur y sin ninguna ayuda espero que lo disfruten mucho. Julio Nasim Hufflepuff  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Hermione en apuros  
  
E sta historia comienza en Piet Drive n 4, durante el verano, Harry espera ansioso el comienzo del 5to curso de Hogwarts, cuando se reencontrará con Ron y Hermione como con demás compañeros, para no perder la costumbre tío Vernon y tía petunia se esfuerzan por hacerle la vida imposible, el primo Dudley ha sido expulsado de la escuela, por supuesto, por su comportamiento agresivo (sin mencionar las clases de deportes). Por desgracia de Harry cierto aviso del ministerio de magia que llego a las manos de Dudley por un descuido , ahora sabe que Harry tiene prohibido el uso de magia fuera de Hogwarts, lo único que podía defender al futuro mago era amenazarlo con otra cola de cerdo (la primera se la dio Hagrid). Así Harry ve pasar el tiempo muy, muy lentamente casi como si retrocediese, esta aburrido de todo inclusive de estarlo. Los días son excepcionales por el radiante sol que ilumina el sur de Inglaterra y Harry disfruta de salir a tomarlo, no tiene muchos amigos en el mundo muggle (por la sencilla razón que casi nunca sale de casa). Pero ahora ha conocido a un nuevo vecino mudado hace poco a casa contigua (esto lo supo por tía petunia que disfruta de "oler las altas flores en la ventana" lo que es una excusa muy poco creíble para espiar a los vecinos!).Harry conoció a Jack mientras sentado en el atrio de su casa (ya que su cuarto no tiene ni un ventilador para enfrentar el calor) masticaba un poco de goma de mascar. -Hola mi nombre es Jack, Jack Smith Me das un poco de goma de mascar?. -Sí, seguro, mucho gusto mi nombre es Harry Potter. -tu eres el primo raro de Dudley?. - por desgracia -resopló- uno no elige a su destino el destino escoge a uno.(haciendo un balance de su vida). -jajaja! -en una risa estridente y sincera- A mi tampoco me simpatiza tu primo. La conversación siguió y la entrada de un nuevo amigo a la vida de Harry hizo un poco "pasable" el verano en Piet Drive éste disfruta pasar las tardes en casa de su amigo y comer los deliciosos platillos de la señora Smith. La familia Smith esta compuesta por Tom Smith quien trabaja en la competencia de Grunnings cosa que transforma al tío Vernon en algo poco agradable), Ente (madre de Jhon y de Charles). Charles es un pequeñote de unos 5 años que tiene por mala costumbre aventar piedras a los autos. Luego el pacifico clima de verano se transformo en una tormenta muy intensa que perduro durante varios días en donde toda Inglaterra no se hablaba de otra cosa. Las carreteras cortadas, vuelos suspendidos (aviones y lechuzas) autoevaluados y toda clase de molestias para los ciudadanos.. Una medianoche el teléfono sonó, Harry al advertir que la contestación de su tío no fuera mas que un sonoro ronquido cogió el teléfono, sus ojos se iluminaron cual 2 grandes faroles al saber que es RON!!. - Harry, Harry! Te has enterado???... Es tan horrible. sabia que sus estúpidas ideas le iban a traer problemas! - Qué?! -gritó Harry pero pensar en tío Vernon le devolvió un poco calma- que es lo que ha pasado?. - Hermione.se trata de Hermione -Dímelo de una vez! -Pues te acuerdas que estaba en eso del P.E.D.D.O.? -silencio- Pues, es que tanto insistió que encontró un grupo de Elfos con las ideas de libertad y salarios de Dobby!. -Y eso que tiene de malo? no veo nada malo que se les pague, que tengas vacaciones.. - No!-interrumpió Ron- tu no entiendes!! El punto es que pidieron audiencia con el rey de todos los elfos que es un viejo servido por sus pares de 1000 años y que quedó encantado con las ideas! Se ve que no habla con muchos. ha dado la orden a todos los elfos que suspendan sus labores y estos lo hicieron tienen un gran amor por el trabajo pero más por su rey!..-silencio- El reino es un caos total los mangos no saben como arreglárselas sin servidumbre.hasta mi familia tiene un elfo! -pensó para si (suerte que Hermione no lo descubrió)- como sabrás sin elfos sen obligados a usar mucho mas la magia. también están aquellos que hablan de la tradición y otros que son partidarios de algo más pacífico pero son la minoría, casi todo el mundo esta furioso y no hay forma de hacer entrar en razón a estos elfos están como locos! Te acuerdas que Winky era una adicta a la cerveza de mantequilla? Bueno parece que todos los elfos también! -Pero porque no me avisaste antes?!-pregunto Harry un tanto enfadado-. - Por la tormenta idiota! Porque demonios no te subscribes al profeta? No sé como usar el teléfono pero espera aún hay más.. el ministro de magia esta muy presionado para tomar medidas contra los elfos. y yo ni siquiera sabia que tenían rey!.. Hermione esta en apuros hay carteles mágicos en todos lados pero Hermione no saluda como Víctor Krum, se queman! -.(silencio) -Harry no supo que decir tomo un largo respiro hasta que dijo- Donde esta Hermione?. - No tengo idea pero tampoco creo que esté a salvo siquiera en el mundo muggle. -Debemos encontrarla -dijo Harry con convicción- porque no vienes para acá? Es que asi estamos cera del consultorio de sus padres. -Vale pero como? Papá ya no tiene auto y tu chimenea no está disponible para tu casa, solo fui un dia como favor especial a mi padre.. -y porque no a un vecino?( Harry se sorprendió por su falta de interés en averiguar si alguno de sus vecino era un mago pero le pareció imposible en Piet Drive o sus cercanías) y? es que hay algun mago en esta parte de Gran Bretaña?. -Deja un segundo -se sintio un consultar de hojas- si si hay exclamó Ron! Y mucho mas cerca de lo que tú crees.Familia Smith Piet Drive n 36, tiene que a estar a media ccuando mucho. A Harry le pareció que el corazón le latía muy fuertemente tal magna sorpresa le esperaba! - Ron esa es la casa de junto! -por fin dijo- A mejor así no tendré porque caminar de más. mira Harry no puedo aparecer así como así en la casa de alguien qu no conozco así que lo que tú harás será ir mañana a las 9 a hablar y asegurarte que no enciendan el fuego. yo iré media hora más tarde.. - Ok así haré Ron. -asistió Harry-..  
  
Capítulo II  
  
En busca de Hermione.  
  
Era un domingo por la mañana cuando la tormenta termino y los restos de lluvia formaron pequeños pozos en la calle piet drive, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y un rallo entro en la habitación de harry que lo despertó, aunque a pesar del clima éste no estaba sino triste y preocupado por la hija de los dentistas, abrió lentamente los ojos y una pluma se pozo en su nariz, se fregó los ojos pues no creía lo que estaba viendo; ¡No Menos De 15 Palomas Estaban En El Cuarto!, lo miraban, al ver que este despertaba todas se abalanzaron sobre la cama y un inmenso ulular cubrió toda la casa, tío Vernon al escuchar esto se despertó pero al ser domingo hecho una maldición y siguió durmiendo , todas las lechuzas traían mensajes de distintos destinatarios y distintas procedencias incluso había una por cobrar! Harry como no tenia dinero mágico tuvo que dar a la lechuza el alimento de hedwing que, por supuesto se enfado y se echó a volar, no había duda todas las cartas se referían a e 


End file.
